Did You Miss Me?
by theladyofwonderland
Summary: Julian returns to Dalton after being away for a shoot, and Logan decides to give him a rather...warm welcome.  All smut  This is in CP Coulter;s Daltonverse, the pairing is Jogan, and I own nothing.


**AN~ So. Yeah. First attempt at smut. Ever. So….drop me a review after you suffer through this and let me know if I did okay? And…..prompt me? If you want.**

**Set in Daltonverse, created by the amazing CP Coulter.**

**I own nothing except the plot.**

Julian was barely through the elaborate doors of the infamous Stuart house when the tall blonde prefect wrapped him in a heated embrace, placing a hot kiss on his collarbone.

With a smirk, the actor stepped away from his boyfriend, raising an eyebrow teasingly. "You act as if I've been gone a year."

"Might as well've been." Logan all but moaned, stepping closer and removing all space between them.

"Who knew being away for a month would turn you into this." Julian said, the smirk still present on his face as he leaned closer, eyes narrowing, as if he was challenging Logan to kiss him.

Logan's gaze shifted to his lips, obviously using a lot of restraint.

Julian cast him a teasing look as he stepped away, grabbing his bag and heading towards the ornate stairs. He had only reached the third step when Logan spoke again.

"And where the hell are you going?" he asked, his voice thick with want.

"To my room. Unless, you want to continue this down here…" the celebrity trailed off, cocking an eyebrow suggestively.

Seemingly before the words were out of his mouth, Logan was in action, dashing up the stairs, pulling Julian with him. He opened the shorter brunette's door and all but dragged him in, shutting the door and slamming him against it, kissing him fervently. The kiss was not gentle, not sweet, but hot and heavy, fierce and desperate, all teeth and tongue and raw emotion.

Julian's hands raked down Logan's back, causing the taller boy to shiver. "Looks like someone missed me," he muttered against his lips, breath already ragged with lust and lack of oxygen.

Logan, rather than answering, rolled his hips into Julian's, causing the brunette to moan, a delicious, sensual sound filling the room. Not breaking lip contact, he reached down and pulled at Julian's thigh, urging his leg up. He hesitated not a moment, and wrapped his legs around his lover's waist, pressing his body infinitely closer. Hands wandered over clothed skins, when, with a desperate groan, Julian tugged on the hem of Logan's t-shirt, moving his upper body away just long enough to pull both of their shirts off, tossing them elsewhere. It didn't matter where, it just mattered that they were off.

Julian reached a hand down between them, palming Logan's straining erection, muffling the other boy's moan with his mouth. He removed his hand, gripping tightly onto the blonde's shoulders and untangling his legs.

"Bed." Julian said, groaning and pushing the taller boy backwards.

Logan grabbed the other boy's arm, spinning him and all but throwing him onto the large, soft bed, climbing quickly on top of him. Their lips crashed together again, sending jolts of electricity shooting up their spines. Logan pulled away, gasping for breath. He stood up, fiddling with the button on his jeans. He finally got it open, and promptly yanked his pants and underwear down to his ankles, kicking them off.

Julian had managed to undo the button on his own pants, tugging them down to his knees. Logan reached over and tugged them the rest of the way off, smirking slightly as he realized Julian hadn't worn any underwear that day. Without hesitation, he climbed back on top of the boy, kissing him harshly. His hips rutted against the other boy's, earning a breathy moan from both boys at the friction.

Both of their skins were flushed and warm, with a thin sheen of sweat coating the soft skin. Their skin slid together roughly, but with an extreme passion; the perfect mixture of lust and love. With every thrust of the hips, Logan's breath hitched, and Julian let out a low moan, clutching tightly at Logan's lower back. Their eyes would meet between kisses, their gazes cloudy and their pupils dilated, both in lust and in pleasure.

Logan moved his lips off of Julian's though they never left his skin. They trailed down his jaw line, down his neck, pausing to nip and suck on his pulse point. Encouraged by Julian's whimper of pleasure, he moved downwards, stopping at his collarbone. He nipped and sucked again, as he had done before, but harder, making sure he'd leave a mark.

Julian arched his back, his hands moving to tangle in Logan's hair. He moved his head down, towards his aching erection, but Logan stopped. Peering up at the other boy through his lashes, Logan slowly dragged his tongue downward from his lover's bellybutton, stopping just above the base of Julian's cock, before licking a trail back up. The actor inhaled a deep, shuddering breath, tugging Logan back up and attaching their lips once again.

Julian rutted his hips up, craving some friction. Logan met his thrust, tossing his head back with a loud moan as pleasure ignited his nerve endings. They continued this way, grinding together roughly. With a great shove, Julian rolled the other boy over, so that he was hovering overtop. He moved his body downwards, trailing kisses down Logan's chest and abdomen. He moved his body some more, kissing the blonde's hips, inner thighs, everywhere except his cock. After leaving what would surely be a nice, large hickey on Logan's thigh, Julian shifted positions again, this time, placing one hand firmly on his hips, the other one gripping the base of his cock. He licked up the underside, swiping his tongue over the head, peering up at Logan for a moment before putting his mouth around it. He bobbed his head down, his gaze leaving his lover's, as he began a quick pace, humming as his head moved. Logan's back arched at the sensation, his hands gripping the sheets tightly. Julian moved the hand that had been on the boy's hips to massage Logan's balls, the other hand pumping what he couldn't fit in his mouth.

With a pop, he pulled away, moving his body up and latching their lips together. Logan flipped them again, so that he was once more on top, and Julian snaked his hand over to the nightstand, tugging the top drawer open. Logan, realizing what the boy was doing, unattached their lips, turning and grabbing the lube and a condom out of the drawer, not even bothering to close it again. He rolled off, into a sitting position, coating his fingers with lube. Meeting Julian's eyes, he moved his hand down, pausing at Julian's entrance, before shoving his first finger, up to the first knuckle, into the tight ring of muscles. Julian hissed, not moving for a moment as his body adjusted, then nodded. Logan started moving his finger, pumping it in and out, and then carefully slid in another finger. Once again, he waited until Julian's nod before pumping his finger's again, spreading and stretching his hole, crooking his fingers on every thrust in an attempt to find the bundle of nerves. He added a third finger, stretching more still, keeping his eyes locked with Julian's. He knew the moment he found it. Julian's back arched, and he let out a low moan, thrusting down around Logan's fingers. Logan pumped his fingers a few more times, making sure to brush against the spot each time, before he pulled out entirely.

Julian propped himself up on his elbows, watching as Logan rolled the condom onto his cock and coated it with lube. The brunette sank back, moving his legs to wrap around Logan's body as he lined the tip of his cock with Julian's hole. He pushed himself in, then stopped. Julian let out a hiss of pain, grabbing the sheets tightly, waiting for it to pass. Once it had dulled some, he nodded, and Logan slowly pulled back, so that he was nearly out, before thrusting his hips back, burying his cock in completely. He started thrusting, falling into a quick and rough rhythm, which Julian met perfectly. Their moans grew increasingly louder, paying no mind to the fact that there where other people nearby. Their thrusts grew more and more irregular, as each of them drew closer and closer. Julian was the first to come, arching his back as Logan continued to pound into him, the latter coming moments later.

Logan collapsed onto Julian's chest, ignoring the sticky substance between them, slowly easing his softening cock out. He sat up, pulling off the condom and tying it, tossing it into the nearby trashcan, before moving back to his boyfriend's embrace. They exchanged a lazy kiss, smiling happily.

"Admit it," Julian murmured, "you _so _missed me."


End file.
